The Bull Shark (Red Water)
The Bull Shark is the main antagonist of the 2003 made-for-television horror film Red Water. The sound effects for it were provided by David C. Eichhorn. History Entering Loiusana/First Victim He is first shown when the Discovery Oil Rig blew up an obstacle near the ocean after he enters Louisiana, badly injuring him, seeking revenge on the people of Louisiana for scarring him. Up shore from the Lake Virret Field House, a fisherman gets his hook stuck on a tree after being bothered by the loud music down shore and tries to release it, but the Bull Shark eats him off screen. Beach Party/Second Victim At the Lake Virret Field House, during a beach party, two girls named Rashaune and Tricia go for a swim further away from the beach, but Tricia complained that she felt something, and when she looked further into the river, he saw the Bull Shark coming her way, then whispered "shark", to which Rashaune said that she was dripping, but when Tricia screamed "shark!" the lifeguards told everyone to leave the water, including Rashaune and Trisha, but once everyone else left the beach, the two girls were still swimming for their lives until reaching the river's pontoon, but when Tricia tried to seek shelter on the pontoon with Rashaune, the Bull Shark grabs her by the legs with his teeth and repeatedly drags her in and out of the water, until finally eating her after dragging her underwater, leaving Rashaune in tears. Fishing With Grandpa/Third Victim At the river bank, Grandpa Gautreau and his grandson, André Gautreau are having a hard time trying to catch catfish, even after leaving the oil rig area, which scared away all the fish in the area its in. When still trying to fish for catfish, something heavy rams Grandpa and André's boat, Grandpa assuming its a piece of driftwood then jokingly assumes its an alligator, then Grandpa finally gets a bite, a huge one, calling it the biggest catfish in the river. But the so-called "catfish" drags Grandpa and his fishing pole into the river, the latter of whom swims back up to the surface and tells André not to tell anyone about this, to which the latter agrees. When Grandpa was swimming back to the boat, the Bull Shark grabs him by the legs with his teeth and drags him into the water and eats him, leaving André in shock as he screams "grandpa!". Personality The Bull Shark mostly acted as an aggressive and persistent predator akin to ones from various monster movies, yet it displayed signs of malice upon a persistent prey. When the protagonists managed to escape its grasp, the shark swims around to taunt them instead of leaving for more easier prey Gallery Redwater-shark approaching Loiusana.png|The Bull Shark approaching Louisiana. F002 bull shark red water 2003.jpg|The Bull Shark evading a fisherman's fishing net. Screen-shot-2013 bull shark red water kills hank.png|The Bull Shark about to kill Hank. Screen-shot-2013 bull shark red water kills tour guide.png|The Bull Shark about to kill the ECO Tour Guide. Vlcsnap-2012 bull shark red water approaching john.png|The Bull Shark slowly approaches John. Red-Water-images-bull shark breakdown.jpg|The Bull Shark's breakdown. Screen-shot-2013 bull shark red water defeat.png|The Bull Shark's defeat. Category:Predator Category:Wrathful Category:Animals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Man-Eaters Category:Vengeful Category:Mute Category:Nameless Category:Successful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stalkers